1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a hand held orthosis for use in surgical, rehabilitative and geriatric settings. More particularly, this invention pertains to a resilient hand held orthosis positioned to maintain separation between a patient's fingers and palm during medical procedures and rehabilitative procedures relating to the patient's hands, arms, and shoulders.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fields of hand exercising and rehabilitative procedures relating to hands, it is known that a person can maintain and strengthen the muscles of his/her hands by repeatedly gripping hand exercise devices. It is further known in the field of surgical procedures conducted on a patient's hand, wrist, arm and/or shoulder, that an anesthetized patient retains the ability to grip and sequentially contract his/her hands during surgery, thereby incurring any one or more of: deformation of fingers, formation and maintenance of a rigid fist, and/or scarring of the palmar surface by fingernails when fingers are not restrained during surgery and post-surgical recovery. Various devices have been developed to accomplish strengthening of a user's hands, but in non-surgical settings. As provided in the following U.S. patents, additional devices have been developed to maintain separation of fingers from the palm of the hand, typically by utilizing a rigid planar surface, a cylindrical body, or by positioning the fingers of a hand in a glove which separates each finger from direct contact with the palm.
Pat. No.Inventor(s)Issue Date3,606,316S. E. KrewerSep. 20, 19713,762,401J. W. TupperOct. 02, 19734,441,487Daugherty, et al.Apr. 10, 19845,076,569S. M. GooterDec. 31, 19915,327,918C. O. Stewart, et al.Jul. 12, 19945,403,008J. MainieroApr. 04, 19955,533,949C.-W. HwangJul. 09, 19965,485,856P. E. BucklandJan. 23, 19965,765,228R. BielingJun. 16, 19985,766,142C. E. HessJun. 16, 19985,820,522P. A. Smallwood et al.Oct. 13, 19985,855,209L. Hernandez, et al.Jan. 05, 19995,921,945J. C. GrayJul. 13, 19996,482,168R. A. BetcherNov. 19, 20026,663,579J. EikanasDec. 16, 2003
Of the above listed patents, the '569 issued to S. M. Gooter, discloses a contoured grip designed for short periods of exercises by repetitive squeezing and releasing by either right or left hands. The grip includes an upper, intermediate head portion against which the thumb is pressed against for strengthening exercises. The contoured grip includes a lower grip body having two mirror image halves of convex sides which lie on either side of an imaginary plane intersecting the grip body. The lower width and upper width of the grip handle are about equal, thereby providing an oval grip body having mirror image halves to allow for holding in either a right hand or a left hand, in either an upward or downwards orientation. When squeezing the grip body, the user's fingers are positioned in generally side-by-side, parallel, and touching engagement within finger indents extended across a forward portion of the grip body. The finger indents are generally perpendicular to the length axis of the grip body, therefore the finger indents are not angled relative to each other to form various angles of orientation and/or various radii of curvature for each of the user's fingers when in relaxed positions. Further, the grip body does not include a thumb indent which is angled on a surface opposed from the finger indents, thereby detracting from comfortable holding of the grip body over long periods of time.
Mainiero, in the '008 patent, discloses a golf grip training and exercise device designed for short periods of gripping by either a right or left hand. The golf grip includes a body having symmetrical right and left halves and having an oval cross-section which retains the same diameter and width along the length of the body. The right and left halves are mirror images, with three finger indentations and a thumb indentation in generally the same positions on either half, therefore allowing gripping in a right or a left hand. Due to the limits to the number of indentations, at least one finger is not accommodated in an indentation on the right or left halves during gripping exercises. Further, by maintaining the same diameter and width along the length of the golf grip body, the lesser curved radius of the little finger is not readily accommodated by the finger end of the golf grip, even though the golf grip is utilized over short periods of time.
An ambidextrous hand orthosis is disclosed by Betcher in the '168 patent, providing a hand orthosis having an oblate spheroid shape on which the patient's fingers are positioned in separate finger groove in order to separate the fingers from the patient's palm during sterile medical procedures. The hand orthosis includes two thumb grooves parallel and adjacent to opposed sides of finger grooves, and includes means for fastening of a pair of overlapping connectable straps for encircling the patient's wrist when the hand orthosis is positioned between the patient's fingers and palm. The oblate spheroid shape of the hand orthosis is appropriate for most adult patients undergoing medical procedures, but alternative shapes are needed for young patients with small hands and/or aged patients with arthritic hands and who undergo extended and repetitive periods of rehabilitative procedures.
There exists a need to provide a hand held orthosis which is readily sterilized for use in a surgical setting, and provides separation of each finger from adjacent fingers while preventing the fingers from contacting the palm of the hand. Further, a need exists for a hand held orthosis configured for retention for extended time periods in a hand disposed in a relaxed orientation for a patient undergoing surgical procedures on an upper extremity or a person undergoing rehabilitation of either hand and/or fingers. In addition, a need exists for a hand held orthosis configured for retention in each hand over extended time periods for a comatose patient or a patient in a geriatric setting.